


Cute Fascination

by StrawberriesNcream



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nail Polish, exciteable Ritsuka, lip gloss, mafuyu is a good boyfriend, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberriesNcream/pseuds/StrawberriesNcream
Summary: Ritsuka is quite curious and wants to try new things, Mafuyu of course allows him- he’s happy to watch his boyfriend step out of his comfort zone.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Cute Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to experiment, hope you enjoy!! ^^

It was a day in school where Ritsuka and Mafuyu had their classes together, which was very unsual. Normally they were seperated but this time they were in the same room and even allowed to sit where they wanted since it was a ‘substitute lesson’. 

“Mafuyu?”

“mm?”

”I spaced out, what’re we doing..?”

”Pfft- We’re annotating this poem.”

”Oh, alright. What’re you doing though?”

Since they were sat together, they both had to try their hardest not to give themselves away from being in a relationship. Everyone knows Mafuyu likes boys, so it’s easy for him to do anything he wants, girly or not. Ritsuka on the other hand.. is a different story.

”Painting my nails.. Why?”

”Just thought... it looked interesting,”

”Quite cute right?”

”Y-yeah..”

Ritsuka has never even thought of using girly things, unless it was socks or hoodies (he fits into Yayoi’s oversized sweaters). But small things that he gets introduced to really seem to fascinate him. Not like he wasn’t allowed to use these things but he’s just never wanted to pick them up for analysis incase someone looked at him like he is weird. Yayoi uses nail polish, but it’s different when he sees his boyfriend putting it on. 

“What colours do you have, Mafuyu?”

”I have black, white, pink, yellow, blue.. Pink is my favourite though.”

”I see.”

Ritsuka by now had been staring at his boyfriend applying the nail polish like it was something he’d never seen before. Like he had stars in his eyes. Mafuyu, by now had finished and put away the nail polish into a little makeup bag looking case, it was white with a silver zip.

”Can I see?”

”Uenoyama.. Are you interested?”

”I-I dunno! I just wanna see..”

”Well alrighty then,”

Mafuyu opened the case more, he hadn’t zipped it up so it was a fast action, he then pushed the case over to Ritsuka to examine. Ritsuka had eyes so curious it hurt to look into them. All Ritsuka could do is lightly touch and carefully pick up. He picked up a black nail polish that Mafuyu had, it looked unopened.

”Woah,”

”Do you like that one?”

”I’ve seen Kaji-san wearing this one..”

”Ahhh he does like his black nail polish, I don’t suit this one though.”

”You don’t?”

”Nope~ I prefer wearing light colours.”

Ritsuka looked deeply into his eyes, Mafuyu instantly knew what he meant. He put out his hand, motioning him for the polish.

“C’mon, pass me the nail polish.”

”R-REALLY?”

“There’s no harm in letting you try,”

Ritsuka squealed uncharacteristically, and he put out his strangely looked after nails. There were no hang nails nor bitten nail either, and as always very moisturised.

”Y’know Uenoyama-kun..”

”Yeah?”

”You must look after your nails a lot, right? They look so nice even though you’re playing guitar whenever you get the chance.”

”Well.. I’m quite weary about my hands. So.. I prefer to keep them looking alright so that I can be less self-conscious. Thanks for noticing,”

Mafuyu and Ritsuka blushed at the same time, again surprisingly Ritsuka was talking a lot more, and a lot more excitable. Mafuyu had put down his boyfriend’s hand and opened the brand new nail polish with a popping sound of crinkly plastic. 

“You ready? I don’t have remover with me,”

”Yeah, I’ll last for today.”

With a smile, Mafuyu painted his nails, first his left hand and then his right hand. Ritsuka was constantly looking in different angles, from the front of his hand to the back - _he looks like one of those mean girls checking their nails -_ Mafuyu thought, it made him slightly chuckle. 

The black shon, glossy and perfectly applied. Still wet, so Ritsuka had to be patient.

”Okay, now blow on it gently, alright?”

”Mhmm,” Ritsuka blows on his nails like he’s been told.

The nail polish had been set, Mafuyu looked at Ritsuka with his nails. It looked really good on him. _Really good._

”Uenoyama-kun.”

”Uh huh?”

”Please tell me you’re gonna keep this on.”

”Ah.. Sure- Why?”

”You suit it so much better that anyone else I’ve seen. Seriously.”

”For real?”

”For real.

Ritsuka smirked cutely at his new found ‘mini’ interest. Looking back at his boyfriend, he realised that Mafuyu had actually placed the nail polish in his boyfriend’s bag, so that he can keep it.

”Wait. For me to keep?”

”Of course, because you suit it so well.”

Ritsuka made the face of pure excitement, love and passion all in one. He looked around and held the small bottle in his hand, tightly.

”Thankyou, Mafuyu. I’ll use it well.”

”Of course..”

* * *

-A T T H E E N D O F T H E D A Y-

Ritsuka and Mafuyu were walking to Ritsuka’s house, it was a Friday luckily and Mafuyu had wanted to sleep over with him for a while, they just never had time. Mafuyu had noticed that all day, since the nail polish application, Ritsuka has had the cutest skip in his step, like he’s more confident in himself, Mafuyu knows he’s never tried this stuff before, but he’s glad he has. It feels as fresh as ever.

“Sorry for the intrusion,” Mafuyu says politely before walking fully into the apartment.

Yayoi pokes her head out,”Ah Mafuyu! Hey~ I made cook- Hold up.”

Both boys stood still, stopping what they were doing (putting their bags down and taking their shoes off).

”Ritsuka. Is that.. Nail polish?”

”Shit. Okay yeah it is...” Ritsuka looks down, embarrassed.

”Nah don’t be embarrassed, you suit it. Good for you.” Yayoi patted his shoulder. “Now, you two lovebirds, go wash your hands, have a bath, dry your hair and all that shit. Alright? Special meal for tonight is lasagna!” 

Mafuyu laughed and hugged Yayoi as he fully got in, they’re quite close now since they’ve been going out so it’s always fun to watch them bond together. Ritsuka often gets jealous though, pulling Mafuyu out the hug and dragging him to his room to cuddle and watch netflix.

Mafuyu had more he wanted to do though.

He pulled out his case again, this time taking out eyeliner, and lipgloss. He put it on himself before going in the bath so he could easily get it off, but as he was trying it on (with perfect winged eyeliner surprisingly) Ritsuka again wanted to try what he had.

”Gimme some..”

”You are so interested today. Y’know that?”

”I-I I’ve just been thinking about this stuff the more you use it.. like, I dunno. You just make me more curious, Mafuyu.”

”It’s cute.”

”S-Shush!”

Mafuyu turned from Ritsuka’s big mirror to Ritsuka himself and took the lipgloss he was previously using to put on his boyfriend. He did it delicately and the lipgloss had a nice smell, strawberries.

”Now rub your lips together,” Mafuyu does the notion for him to copy, and he does. “How does it feel?”

”It feels slippery, nothing like lip balm. But I like it.”

”You also look really good in lipgloss by the way, see for yourself-“

Mafuyu pushes the mirror to Ritsuka and he looks at himself. He looks a lot different from earlier from so little change. His lips gave of a tinted pink glow from the colouring of the lipgloss, and he put out his hands to give them a better look.

”Wow...”

”I’m glad you’ve tried new stuff!”

”Me too, didn’t know I’d feel..”

”Hm?”

”so much more confident, especially since Yayoi said I looked good. I was nervous about her.”

Mafuyu looked at him with confused eyes “You were self conscious?”

Ritsuka looks back at him,”Yeah a bit.. but I’m feeling better.”

Mafuyu smiled and sighed then brought up his arms to hug Ritsuka, Ritsuka got off the bed and fell into Mafuyu, kissing his cheek.

”Uwaaa!! You got lipgloss on my cheek!”

”I love you y’know.” Ritsuka whispered into Mafuyu’s neck.

”I do know, and of course I love you too, silly..”


End file.
